True Colors
by unicornhime
Summary: A Spirit's influence brings out the krew's true colors. Post Book 1


**True Colors**

The Dark Spirit had come to the village every night for the past week, and Korra was no closer to discovering its secrets or purpose.

She tossed and turned in her bed, kicking the heavy blanket away only to angrily roll out of bed to fetch it when she got too cold. She flinched at the barest sound in anticipation of another attack. When sleep wouldn't come, she watched the shadows dance across the wall and wondered if the others faired any better than she did. She'd noticed shadows under Mako's eyes, and Bolin had been a little quieter lately. Asami seemed poised as ever, but prone to withdrawing from the group.

With a groan, Korra rose from the bed and sulked down to Naga's hut, hoping the polar bear dog's presence would help her relax enough to get a few hours of sleep.

Naga's head rose when she heard Korra approach, and she thumped her tail sleepily.

"Shh, girl," Korra murmured. "Go back to sleep. I'm hoping to do the same."

With a soft whine, Naga nudged Korra's arm and the girl curled up beside her, her fingers curled in Naga's long white fur.

Finally, sleep came.

Or, at least she thought it did. She found herself in an unfamiliar and dark place, and hoped she was only dreaming. The black landscape was smudged and unending in that way places in dreams sometimes are. There was small pinpoints of glowing light around her, like stars in the black velvet night, pulsing and slowly rotating around her. "I just wanted to sleep," she muttered, growing tense. "I don't want any nightmares tonight."

"Korra?"

She turned to see Mako jogging towards her, his mouth frowning in confusion and his eyes worried.

If Mako was here, maybe things wouldn't be so bad, Korra thought to herself.

But then her stomach dropped. If Mako was here, things could turn very bad indeed.

"Mako," she greeted him cautiously. He was wearing his street clothes – including his heavy coat - and, glancing down, she noticed she was doing the same despite having gone to bed without them.

"Where are we?" he asked as he approached.

She shrugged. "It's a dream, so I have no idea."

"Are you sure it's a dream?"

"What else could it be?"

He raised an eyebrow.

"Okay, don't answer that. I know I've been in some strange places. But if that we were in the Spirit World, you wouldn't be here with me." She held out her hand. "And I could do this."

Mako looked at her hand expectantly, but nothing happened.

She frowned. "No bending, huh. But that doesn't prove anything."

She didn't have to tell him about past nightmares that took away her bending.

"I guess," he said dubiously, deciding not to press the matter. "But Spirits shouldn't be attacking the village without reason either."

"You know what," she said in a sudden change of subject, drawing near and draping her hands over his shoulders. "I don't want to talk about. We haven't had a moment alone since the beginning of the festival."

He grinned. "Yeah?"

"Yeah." She raised up on her toes.

But just before their lips made contact, a familiar voice stopped the both of them in their tracks.

"Maaaako! Korrrra!"

Korra stepped back a step, blinking. "Is that… Bolin?"

They both turned and saw the young earthbender jogging toward them.

"You have the worst timing, bro," Mako said dryly.

Bolin frowned. "It's kind of hard not to interrupt. You're always either busy working or with Korra. There's not time for me anymore."

Korra's eyes widened. She'd never heard him talk to Mako so blunt, and knew Mako would be quick to explain and reassure his brother.

But to her surprise, that wasn't what happened. "You're not a baby anymore, Bolin. You need to grow up and start taking care of yourself instead of relying on me to do everything for you," he said in a harsh voice.

"Mako," Korra rebuked him sharply. "You don't mean that."

"No, it's fine," Bolin said, crossing his arms. "It's good to know what he really thinks about me. I always knew I was just a burden to him."

"What's gotten into you two?" Korra's eyes darted between the two brothers, who stood almost toe-to-toe as they glared at each other.

"Nothing," Mako said. "It just looks like Bolin's finally gotten the nerve to speak up for himself. Maybe now I can start living my own life instead of spending every minute taking care of him."

"Ha!" Bolin laughed. "Because you've never put your own wants ahead of mine. Not when you kissed Korra –"

"Hey," Korra cut in, but Bolin kept going.

"-and then didn't even date her, but Asami, and not a hundred other times when you were off in the city doing who knows what!"

"What?"

It wasn't Mako who'd voiced the question, and the three of them spun around.

"Oh this _is_ a nightmare after all," Korra muttered, her heart dropping into her stomach.

"Asami," Mako said, sounding guilty.

"I knew you two kissed," she said slowly, the hurt evident in her voice. "But why did you ever go out with me if you had feelings for her _first_?"

"I had feelings for you, too!" Mako protested. "And I never did anything with her while we were together."

"Except that kiss."

He groaned. "Asami, I didn't mean to, it just happened. It was a mistake, and one we didn't repeat until you and I weren't together anymore."

Korra's skin turned very cold. "_Repeated_ mistake?"

"Korra, you know what I meant."

"I know I shouldn't have kissed you outside of the arena. I know it was impulsive, but –"

"Of course it was impulsive! You're always impulsive and rushing into things without thinking them through!"

"I know I used to be, but I've gotten better!" She shot back. "I'm still learning, is that a crime? It's part of who I am, and not something I can change overnight!"

"And I'm still learning, too! I don't know what to do with this relationship stuff, I've had to figure it all out on my own as I went! I'm sorry for my mistakes, but I'm doing the best I can."

"it's common sense not to lead two girls on at once, though," Bolin cut in.

"I didn't!" Mako exploded. "I never-"

"Did you even end things with Asami before hooking up with Korra?"

"Of course I did! Just because you didn't see it doesn't mean it didn't happen. When it was clear we were falling apart, we spoke in private and ended things."

"There was a lot going on at the time," Asami said quietly. "There was a bending revolution going on after all."

Korra flinched, waiting for the inevitable accusation that she hadn't done her job as the Avatar – something that she'd already told herself a dozen times a day. Not to mention she was the one to bring Asami's father's true colors to light.

"Asami," she started to say, wanting to head her off, but Asami just shook her head, her dark curls falling around her shoulders.

"No, Korra, I want to say this. I've always been okay with being a non-bender, but the city needed Amon. He didn't go about it the right way, but he got the city talking and he made things happen. The bending triads were slowly taking over the city. Non-benders _were _being oppressed."

"Your father was one of the wealthiest men in the city," Korra objected.

"We were lucky, and he was an Equalist," she spat the name. "But you saw the underbelly of the city, it was only a matter of time."

"So, are you saying I should've let Amon deliver his vigilante justice and take people's bending?" Korra demanded.

"No, you're not listening. I said he went about it wrong," Asami shot back. "But non-benders needed someone to represent them."

"I'm their Avatar, too!"

"And they needed to know that!"

Korra ran a hand through her hair, growing more and more frustrated by the moment as another argument broke out between Mako and Bolin, and Asami watched with her arms crossed and eyes ice cold.

"Well, well, well," an unfamiliar, amused voice observed. The four teens froze, their eyes raised as one to meet one another's, then to the dark void behind them to find the source of the voice.

The shadows swirled into a vague, looming shape with two glowing lights in place of eyes. "We see how strong the Avatar and her… friends really are."

"Who are you," Korra demanded, stepping out in front. Mako was at her side in an instant, with Bolin and Asami close behind.

"You'll still defend her?" the Spirit asked, it's voice vaguely masculine. It wasn't the Spirit that had been attack the village, but that didn't make it any less dangerous. Every word felt heavy, as if the sheer sound was a weight dropping on to the shoulders of anyone who heard it.

Korra narrowed her eyes. "What are you trying to do?"

"I was speaking to your companions," the Spirit said, each word lazy and drawn out, though the underlying tension was impossible to miss.

"Of course we'll defend her," Mako answered. His golden eyes glowed with passion and his voice was strong. "We may argue and have our differences, but we'll fight _with_ her and _for _her as long as we can."

"Interesting," the Spirit began to move, circling them like a hungry, half-invisible panther. "You know, the lights around you aren't mere lights. There are my messengers, and they have the unfortunate tendency to raise emotions. Nasty habit, you know."

The four exchanged looks.

"You did that to us? You made us say those horrible things to each other?" Korra took a step forward.

"Not at all. They didn't make you say anything you didn't already feel. Don't lie to yourself, little Avatar," it chided. "You know better than that."

"Who are you?" She fought to keep her temper under control, circling slowly with the Spirit to keep it in front of her.

"Let's not worry about silly things like names." It continued to slink through the darkness. "No, let's go back to you. I find that much more interesting."

"If you want to fight me, then let's fight."

"You misunderstand me, little Avatar. I'm not looking to fight you. How boring that would be. No, I'm more interested in your minds. You see, I just have to pluck the right strings, cut the right ties, and my enemies tear themselves apart."

"Am I your enemy then?"

"You are the Avatar."

She clenched her teeth. "Is. The Avatar. Your enemy," she repeated.

It was not intimidated. "You are neither my enemy nor my ally. You are the Avatar. I wanted to know your measure. The border between your world and mine is changing. I simply want to know if you are strong enough to restore it."

"And?"

"You intrigue me. Your companions respect you despite their resentments, and that bodes well for you. I will watch you, Little Avatar. I look forward to seeing more of you."

With those parting words, the glowing eyes extinguished and the Spirit's heavy presence disappeared, along with the lights of his messengers.

But the weight of their earlier contentions lingered.

Even without the spirit lights, the tundra was bathed in moonlight, and Korra and the others could see each other clearly. Each looked uneasy as they recalled their earlier words.

Bolin was the first to apologize. "I'm sorry, Mako. I know you've been doing your best. It's unfair to expect you to be… well, to be Mom and Dad. And to know everything they knew."

"I'm sorry, too." Mako said, his face concerned. "I didn't realize you were feeling left out lately. I'll try to be better, but you'll have to let me know if I'm doing something wrong. I won't know unless you tell me. Brothers?"

Bolin grinned, and clapped his brother in a big hug. "Brothers."

When they separated, Bolin added. "And I'm sorry about what I said about you and Asami and Korra. It's not really my business, I know. But I care, you know?"

"I know," Mako sighed and looked to Asami.

"Our relationship was for us to work out," she said evenly. "And yeah, Mako should've been more open with me from the start," she gave him a look, "But that's behind us. We can't change it. The best we can do now is learn from it. I like both you _and_ Korra," she smiled wryly. "I won't let you mess things up with her."

Korra knew that was her cue. "And I'm sorry for kissing him when I knew he was confused. I should've apologized for that a long time ago. I just… felt stupid and embarrassed and didn't want to bring it up again."

"Apology accepted," Asami's smile was genuine before her expression turned uneasy. "And about the non-benders…"

"I know." Korra sighed. "Believe me, I know now that things were bad. But I'm just one person, even if I am the Avatar. But things are changing now, right? You're in the city more than I am lately."

"They are," she said. "With Bei Fong back as Chief of Police, there've been more non-benders taken on. And I know Tenzin's been speaking on their behalf on the Council. The triads are still a problem, but I didn't expect them to just disappear. Zolt's still furious about his bending being taken away and seems to be taking it out on any non-bender he can, but nothing that can ever be pinned on him. You know how he is," she nodded toward Mako, who looked grim.

"I know, I've been talking with the Chief. But that's a discussion for another day."

"So we're all good now?"

Feeling oddly exhausted, Korra nodded. "I'm kind of glad to get all of that out in the open. I didn't realize it still bothered you. I just hope that the Spirit being here meant that this wasn't just a dream and I get to do this all over again."

The others chuckled.

"We'll find out in the morning," Bolin said, his normal cheer returning. "Now if you don't mind, I'd like to leave now, please, Mr. Spirit…or whoever is in charge here?"

Korra grinned. "I might be able to help."

A moment later, she opened her eyes to the darkness of her own room. Naga was nowhere to be seen, which only reaffirmed Korra's belief that it had not been a dream at all. The sun was just barely peeking over the horizon, and as much as she hated rising early, she knew she had to get up and see once and for all if last night had been just a dream.

Mako opened his door almost as soon as she'd knocked, still in his pajamas – a pair of ratty sweat pants and nothing more – looking tired, but as if he'd been expecting her.

"So. It wasn't a dream?" he asked.

"I guess not. Can I come in?"

He opened the door wider and let her in as he hunted down a shirt. He pulled one on as Korra sat on the unmade bed.

"Is there anything more we should get out in the open?" She asked, pulling her knees up and resting her chin on them and pouting as his muscular chest disappeared from view.

He dropped onto the bed next to her, gently knocking his shoulder against hers.

"I don't think so. I hope not. Are you… happy with the way things are going with us?"

She grinned shyly. "Yeah. I think so. You?"

He pressed his lips against hers in a sweet kiss. "Yeah. I think so, too."


End file.
